beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Two
Season Two of X-Men: Evolution premiered with Growing Pains on September 29, 2001, and began its episodic run til May 11, 2002 ending with the two part finale episode Day of Reckoning. It was succeeded by Season Three, which debuted on September 14 of the same year. Summary The second season saw the addition of several new mutants, including Beast. During the course of the season it was revealed that the villains who supposedly perished on Asteroid M were in fact alive. Sabretooth, meanwhile, continued his pursuit of Wolverine, while Magneto continued to work his own agenda. Mystique posed as Risty Wilde, a high school student at Bayville High who befriends Rogue, and broke into the mansion, stealing Xavier's Cerebro files. Using the files, she recovered Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, Magneto's daughter and Quicksilver's twin sister. The mentally unstable uber-mutant joined the Brotherhood upon Mystique's return, allowing them to defeat the X-Men in a battle at the Bayville Mall. Before the finale, a pivotal episode aired featuring the telepath Mesmero opening one of three doors that would unleash a mutant known as Apocalypse. In the season finale, Professor X rigorously trained his X-Men to face Magneto, pairing them with the Brotherhood. Cyclops, furious with having to work with his former adversaries, left the team. The mansion was later set to self-destruct with Cyclops and several students still inside. Magneto, meanwhile, recruited Sabretooth, Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus as his Acolytes to fight the X-Men/Brotherhood team. At the same time, Wolverine was captured by Bolivar Trask for use as a test subject for the anti-mutant weapon, the Sentinel. The Sentinel was unleashed onto the city, forcing the X-Men and Brotherhood to use their powers in public. Meanwhile, the Scarlet Witch tracks down Magneto and attacks him while he's trying to deal with the Sentinel that is targeting him. When the mutants who hadn't been captured by the Sentinel returned to the remains of the mansion, Cyclops and the students emerged from the explosion with minor injuries. Scott threw Xavier from his wheelchair and blamed him for blowing up the mansion. Everyone is shocked as Xavier calmly stood up, transforming into Mystique. New Characters *Agatha Harkness *Amanda Sefton *Angel *Arcade *Beast *Berzerker *Bolivar Trask *Boom Boom *Cannonball *Captain America *Colossus *Edward Kelly *Gambit *Hungan *Iceman *Jubilee *Magma *Mesmero *Multiple *Nick Fury *Nirambo *Pyro *Risty Wilde *Scarlet Witch *The Sentinel *Sunspot *Wolfsbane Casting Returning Cast Members *Kirby Morrow as Cyclops / Scott Summers *Venus Terzo as Jean Grey *Brad Swaile as Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner *Maggie Blue O'Hara as Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde *Neil Denis as Spyke / Evan Daniels *Vincent Gale as Duncan Matthews *Meghan Black as Rogue *David Kaye as Professor X / Charles Xavier *Scott McNeil as Wolverine / Logan *Kirsten Williamson as Storm / Ororo Munroe *Noel Fisher as Toad / Todd Tolansky *Michael Dobson as Blob / Fred Dukes *Richard Ian Cox as Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff *Christopher Grey as Avalanche / Lance Alvers *Janyse Jaud ad Taryn Fujioka *Samuel Vincent as Forge *Matt Hill as Havok / Alex Masters/Summers *Michael Donovan as Sabretooth *Christopher Judge as Magneto *Colleen Wheeler as Mystique / Raven Darkholme New Cast Members *Tony Sampson as Berzerker / Ray Crisp *Megan Leitch as Boom Boom / Tabitha Smith *Bill Switzer as Cannonball / Sam Guthrie *Dale Wilson as Edward Kelly *Andrew Francis as Iceman / Bobby Drake *Chiara Zanni as Jubilee / Jubilation Lee *Alexandra Carter as Magma / Amara Aquilla *David A. Kaye as Multiple / Jamie Madrox *Nicole Oliver as Risty Wilde *Michael Coleman as Sunspot / Roberto Da Costa *Chantal Strand as Wolfsbane / Rahne Sinclair *Michael Kopsa as Beast / Hank McCoy *Gabe Khouth as Arcade *Mark Hildreth as Angel / Warren Worthington III *Blu Mankuma as Hungan *David Hayter as Captain America *Jim Byrnes as Nick Fury *Ron Halder as Mesmero *Moneca Stori as Amanda Sefton *Pauline Newstone as Agatha Harkness *Kelly Sheridan as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *John Novak as Bolivar Trask Episodes